


The Fan

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [429]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/15/20: "wrestle, possible, hard"They're in high school together... again.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [429]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Kudos: 22





	The Fan

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/15/20: "wrestle, possible, hard"
> 
> They're in high school together... again.

Would it ever be possible, Stiles wondered, to watch a wrestling match and not get hard?

Not when Derek Hale was on the mat, making slick moves, slipping from his opponent’s grasp, writhing and twisting in intimate physical contact with another male, it wouldn’t.

This is why Stiles always sat in the top row of the bleachers and attended these matches alone. His anatomical responses were nobody’s business.

Beacon Hills High School wrestling team wouldn't ever achieve any championships but Stiles didn’t care. He was only a fan for the fantasy of, somehow, someday, getting himself pinned by Derek Hale.


End file.
